


Plus One

by thesoftestofepilogues



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crushes, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hanging Out, Len didn't join the Legends, M/M, Mostly Fluff, One Shot, accidentally friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoftestofepilogues/pseuds/thesoftestofepilogues
Summary: The first time they hung out, it was an accident. They're both surprised that they actually had a good time.





	

The first time they hung out, it was an accident. Barry was at the movie premiere in case the theater was attacked and needed the Flash. Snart was there because he was genuinely interested in the film. 

 

Barry was saying, “One extra-large popcorn, a large coke, a bottle of water, and a box of Sno Caps,” when Len appeared next to him. 

 

“And a box of Junior Mints,” Snart said. “On me.”

 

Barry glared at him, but it was lost on Snart, who simply grabbed the popcorn and said, “Do you want salt?” 

 

“What are you doing, Snart?” Barry hissed. 

 

“Easy,” he drawled, “I’ll just put a little on then.”

 

“No, I mean, what are you doing at the premiere?”

 

“Relax, Scarlet,” he said, shooting Barry a smirk, “I’ll hold up our deal. I’m here to see the film.”

 

“Really?” Barry questioned, irritation evident in his voice as they filed into the line to enter the theater. 

 

“Yes. I enjoy Wes Anderson films. He has an eye for art, and I appreciate that.” 

 

“I swear to god, Snart, if you’re--”

 

“Len.”

 

“What?”

 

“Call me Len. Snart is too abrasive in public, and with your loud voice, I’ll draw unwanted attention. And you don’t want me to make a scene, do you,  _ Barry _ ?” he warned. 

 

“You son of a--” Barry began.

 

“Don’t raise your voice, Scarlet.” 

 

“Fine,” Barry acquiesced, though anger seeped through his tone. “But if anyone gets hurt, or worse, I will not hesitate to take you straight to Iron Heights.” 

 

Len rolled his eyes at that. “I know. And you’re welcome for the snacks, by the way.” 

 

“I didn’t ask you to pay.”

 

“Is that how you were taught to thank someone?”

 

“You are truly insufferable.” 

 

“And you’re self-righteous. Are we done stating the obvious?” 

 

Barry  _ hmmph _ ed. “Thanks for the food,” he mumbled. 

 

By that point, they were climbing the stairs to their seats, Len just behind Barry, until Barry reached the last row and spun around angrily. 

 

“Stop following me, Len,” he huffed. 

 

“Geez, Scarlet, I’m going to my seat, same as you.”

 

“Show me your ticket then.”

 

“Really, Barry?” 

 

“Yes. Let me see it.”

 

“Fine,” Len said, digging it out of his coat pocket. “See? J17, last row, end seat. Now let me sit down.” 

 

“I can’t believe this. Out of all the seats you can pick, you ended up with the one right next to me?” 

 

“I like an easy exit,” Len said, reluctant to tell Barry that he  _ needed  _ to be next to the exit for the sake of his anxiety. “I didn’t peg you for a back row kind of guy, Scarlet.”

 

“I’m not. It’s easier to slip out if something comes up. I was trying to get the end seat, actually, but someone had already reserved it.”

 

“Guilty,” Len smirked. “But you can’t put me away for that.”

 

“It wouldn’t hold up in court anyway.” 

 

Len barely held back a scoff, turning it into a sigh of annoyance instead. “Can you just sit down so I can sit down, Scarlet?”

 

“I don’t know. Maybe I enjoy standing. Maybe I’ll stand for the whole movie.” 

 

“Remember what I said about drawing unwanted attention, Barry?”

 

Barry allowed lightning to flicker across his eyes, reminding Len of his power, before turning to sit down. 

 

“That’s more like it,” Len drawled, reminding Barry that powerful as he was, Len still held some power over him. 

 

Barry shook his head slightly, searching for the cup holders for his soda and water. When the holder next to him was occupied, he tried tucking the water bottle under his arm, struggling to keep his grip on the popcorn bucket and the candy. 

 

“Here,” Len said, pulling the bottle out from under Barry’s arm and putting it in the cup holder next to him. 

 

“Are you trying to steal my water?”

 

“First of all, I paid for it, so it’s not stealing. I’ll give it back when you want a drink. Although I think we switched candies, so hand over my Junior Mints and I’ll give you your Sno Caps.” 

 

“Oh,” Barry said, passing Len his candy. “I didn’t think you liked sweets, Snart. Len.”

 

“It depends. I like cocoa in the winter. And Junior Mints mostly make your mouth cold, and who doesn’t love a little  _ cold _ in their mouth, hm?” Len smirked.

 

Barry made the mistake of glancing at Len’s lips and quickly turned back toward the screen, trying the hide the blush creeping down his cheeks. 

 

Len was surprised by Barry’s response and struggled to hide his reaction. Luckily for both of them, the lights then went down as the film started. 

 

After a few minutes, Len startled Barry by reaching into the popcorn bucket, but Barry quickly recovered, tilting the container toward Len in offering. Len gave a nod, and Barry traded him for a small smile. 

 

They watched the movie in mostly silence until Len softly elbowed Barry, whispering, “Hey. May I?” He gestured toward the coke between them. 

 

If Barry was surprised by Len asking for permission, he didn’t show it. He simply nodded and said, “Yeah, go ahead.”

 

Soon they reached the bottom of the popcorn bucket, having bumped hands a few times, and though Barry ate most of the popcorn, he nudged Len and held out the bucket. 

 

Len studied him for a few seconds before taking the bucket from him and asking, “Same amount of salt as last time?” 

 

Barry smiled and said, “Please and thank you.”

 

Len sighed and shook his head as he stood to walk back to concessions. 

 

When he came back a few minutes later, he passed the bucket to Barry. He leaned into the other man’s space, closer than necessary, to ask, “What did I miss?” 

 

Barry turned his head slightly, careful to keep his eyes on the screen, feeling the ghost of Len’s breath on his cheek. “Nothing important.” 

 

Len nodded and shifted back to his own spot, trying to ignore the loss of heat from just the proximity of Barry. He tried not to think about how warm Barry’s skin must be, how his cheeks must heat up when he blushes. How warm his hands had been when their fingers brushed in the popcorn bowl. 

 

\---

 

Len was still thinking about it hours later, after they had parted ways with nods and awkward “See ya”s. His hand hovering over the send button on a text that said, “I had fun tonight,” Len deleted the message, turned his phone off, and rolled over, trying to ignore how cold and large his bed was when he was alone. 

 

\---

 

A few days later, Barry was working in his lab when his phone buzzed.

 

_ From Len: I’m going to the art museum on Fifth. Care to join me? _

 

Barry shook his head in disbelief, trying to remember when Len had put his number in his phone.

 

_ From Len: Clock is ticking, Scarlet.  _

 

_ To Len: I’ll be there in twenty minutes. I have to finish processing some evidence. _

 

_ From Len: Good. It’s your turn to pay. _

 

\---

 

Barry did a quick glance around the perimeter of the museum before stopping in a nearby alley and change back into his street clothes. Len was alone, no cold gun in sight, and Barry willed his nerves to relax. 

 

“Right on time. That’s a first, isn’t it, Scarlet?” Len smirked. 

 

“I get it. You know me. Moving on now,” Barry scowled. 

 

“I’m just having a little fun, Barry.”

 

“Why am I here?”

 

“To see some art,” Len replied simply. 

 

Barry furrowed his brow but followed Len to the ticket booth. 

 

Once inside, Barry and Len headed down the corridor to the first gallery, and Barry finally spoke again. “Do I need to stop you from stealing something?”

 

“I’m allowed to do what I want as long as no one gets hurt, remember?”

 

“God, Len, you’re not stealing something right now, are you?”

 

“Relax, Scarlet. I’m not an idiot. If I wanted a fight, I wouldn’t’ve texted you. There’s no show in that.”

 

“So why bring me?”

 

“I thought you should see this exhibit, and you would never take the time to go without a little push,” Len answered.

 

“What exhibit?”

 

Len waved his hand. “You’ll see.”

 

“So dramatic,” Barry huffed. 

 

“Patience, Barry. It’ll be worth it.”

 

Barry followed Len through the gallery to the corner exhibit, which had a small crowd, blocking Barry’s view until they were close. 

 

“Well?” Len asked.

 

“It’s...wow,” Barry finally replied. He took his time examining the oil painting. There was Jitters and city hall, the precinct, even the outline of STAR Labs. A red blur was zooming past Jitters, a trail of yellow lightning following him. Barry glanced at Len to find him already looking at him. 

 

“It’s a lot to take in,” Barry finally said, his eyes locked with Len’s. 

 

Len nodded once, then tilted his head toward the exit. “Shall we?” The corridor was mostly empty, and Barry was on edge around so many people.

 

Barry nodded and followed Len to the next gallery. Barry reached forward to touch his arm. “Len,” he said, “thank you for showing me this.”

 

Len gave him a small smile, so quick that Barry thought he’d imagined it. “Thought you might like it.”

 

Barry smiled, though it faded into a look of worry. “Wait, you’re not going to steal it, are you?”

 

“Well, not if you don’t want me to,” Len replied sarcastically, though Barry had a feeling that it held more truth than Len was letting on. “It’s not worth much, especially outside Central, but it might be nice for my private collection. Or yours.” Len raised his eyebrows. “If you want it?”

 

Barry gulped. “You’d steal me a painting, Len?”

 

“That one, yes.”

 

“I could lose my job just for having this conversation,” Barry responded. 

 

“You could lose your job for vigilantism, Scarlet. What’s the harm in a little thievery, hm?” Len questioned. 

 

“I...No. Don’t steal the painting for me,” he finally replied.

 

Len shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

 

“But if you want to buy me a print from the gift shop...”  Barry hinted, a gleam in his eyes. 

 

Len raised his eyebrows. “Sure, kid.”

 

“Really?” 

 

“Really. You should have the original, but if that’s against your morals, I’ll buy you the print instead.” 

 

“I don’t...” Barry trailed off.

 

“Don’t what?” Len said, meeting Barry’s gaze, continuing the walk to the gift shop. 

 

“I don’t like the attention I get when I’m the Flash. I don’t deserve it. I like being Barry Allen. And Barry Allen doesn’t have paintings in museums.”

 

Len nodded. “I know. Sometimes I wonder how it’d be different if I hadn’t told the world that I’m Cold. If I could separate them.”

 

“Do you regret it? Becoming Cold?”

 

“No, never. It allowed me to finally end my father. And it made me up my game.”

 

Barry nodded but remained silent.

 

“Why?” Len asked. “Do you regret becoming the Flash?” 

 

Barry shrugged. “I love being the Flash. But it feels like my friends see me as the Flash first and Barry second.”

 

“I prefer Barry.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, the Flash is a pain in the neck.”

 

Barry chuckled at that. “I prefer Len.”

 

“When we’re like this, out of costume, you can be Barry.”

 

“Thank you, Len.”

 

“You’re welcome, Barry.” 

 

They were in the main gallery when a familiar voice sounded behind them. “Well, well, well. If it isn’t Leonard Snart.”

 

“What do you want, Mardon?” Len shot back, his tone shifting from Len to Cold. It threw Barry off, but he turned with Len to face Mardon.

 

“And who is this? Wait, I know this face,” Mardon said. 

 

Len felt the air ionizing around him as Barry built up electricity. He grabbed Barry’s wrist, hoping he got the message,  _ Not here, not with Mardon staring right at you. _

 

“You’re the kid West took in. The CSI.” Mardon stepped closer.

 

“Don’t,” Len commanded, sliding his hand around Barry’s and giving a light squeeze. “We have rules, Mardon.”

 

“Against killing innocents. But West killed my brother. Why can’t I take someone of his?” 

 

“Because he’s mine,” Len answered. 

 

“Oh I see,” Mardon chuckled. “He’s your little boyfriend. So that’s why you told me not go after West and his family.”

 

“That’s enough, Mardon.”

 

“Hey, he must be a pretty good lay if he’s a badge and the son of a detective.”

 

“I said, that’s  _ enough _ ,” Len snarled. “Now shut up before I make you.”

 

When Mardon didn’t back down, Barry tugged on Len’s hand. “Come on, Len, let’s go. It’s not worth it.” 

 

Len glanced at Barry before glaring at Mardon. “You’re on my team, you follow my rules. It’s not a negotiation. And if tell anyone that you saw me with Barry, I will end you.”

 

He began turning away, but Mardon called him back. “What about no killing, Snart?”

 

Len was back in Mardon’s face before he had finished the sentence. “You’re benched until further notice. If you try anything, you’re dead.”

 

Len stalked toward the entrance, gripping Barry’s hand. When they got to the street, Len tried to drop Barry’s hand, but Barry tightened his grip. 

 

“Len,” he said, “thank you. For letting me be Barry.”

 

Len cocked an eyebrow. “Well, if Mardon knows who you are, our deal doesn’t work, right?” 

 

Barry narrowed his eyes, releasing Len’s hand. “Yeah.” He turned away. “Well, I guess I’ll see you around.” 

 

“Wait, I forgot to get the print,” Len remembered.

 

“It’s fine. You can get it later when you go back to steal the painting,” Barry quipped with a smirk. 

 

Len tried to hide his own smile. “Do you want to get some coffee, Barry?”

 

Barry nodded, his smile growing. “Yeah, I’d like that, Len.”

 

\---

 

Barry was pleasantly unsurprised when a few days later he found a poster tube on his desk with a post-it attached.

 

_ Barry- _

 

_ You’re welcome. _

 

_ -L _

\---

 

They continued on like that for a few weeks, hanging out every couple days.

 

\---

 

_ From Len: I have an extra ticket for a play downtown tonight. Are you free? _

 

(It wasn’t an extra ticket. Len bought the tickets with Barry in mind.)

 

\---

 

Later that week, Barry sent a message to Len.

 

_ From Barry: Just finished my rounds. Getting Big Belly Burger. You in? _

 

_ From Len: It’s 1AM. _

 

_ From Barry: It’s a 24-hour restaurant.  _

 

_ From Len: That food is terrible for you. _

 

_ From Barry: Not much else is open. _

 

Len typed a response and hit send before he could chicken out.

 

_ From Len: I’ll cook for you if you promise to forget where this safehouse is. _

 

_ From Barry: Seriously? _

 

_ From Len: Sure.  _

 

He sent Barry the address before he could change his mind, setting down his phone and grabbing a pot for spaghetti. It was under a minute until Barry arrived, and Len had just set down the pot of water on the stove when he turned to see Barry still in the Flash suit with his cowl down. 

 

Len cocked an eyebrow. “Isn’t there a tracker in your suit, Scarlet?”

 

“No one’s watching it now. I was the last one to leave the lab.” 

 

“Good. This location stays between us. Speaking of which, Barry, where are your street clothes? Or am I having this conversation with the Flash?” Len drawled. 

 

“Oh, sorry. I forgot to grab them. I can go back and get them,” Barry said with a question in his voice.

 

Len shook his head. “No, it’s fine. I have some sweats that should fit you if you want to change.”

 

“Thanks,” Barry said, following Len to his bedroom. 

 

“Here,” Len said, handing Barry sweatpants and a thermal. Len blinked and Barry had changed, the Flash suit folded neatly on his floor (and damn, if that didn’t do things to him). 

 

Len nodded and Barry followed him back to the kitchen. “How hungry are you, Barry?” Len asked.

 

“Umm...shit, I shouldn’t have put you out like this--”

 

“I offered.”

 

“I eat like five times the normal person eats. But you don’t need to make me a huge meal.” 

 

“What happens if you don’t eat enough?”

 

“...I pass out.” 

 

“So I’ll make more food. It’s fine, Scarlet. I have the water going for spaghetti and a few frozen pizzas in the freezer. It’s not ideal but it’s carbs--”

 

“It’s perfect. Thank you, Len.” 

 

“Anytime.”

 

“Oh, be careful, I might take you up on that,” Barry teased. 

 

“I’ll stock up more food,” Len replied smiling, honest-to-god smiling. 

 

They stared at each other for a few seconds until the oven beeped, indicating it had preheated, and Len threw in a pizza. 

 

\---

 

They sat down fifteen minutes later, Barry with a plate of spaghetti and half a pizza, Len with a mug of green tea. 

 

“Do anything fun today, Len?” Barry asked, taking a bite of pasta. 

 

“I finished the model airplane I’ve been working on, and then Lisa came over to try to teach me how to knit.”

 

“You knit?!”

 

“I prefer crocheting. It’s less involved.”

 

“Could you teach me? I’ve always wanted to learn.” 

 

“Sure, Scarlet, but I have a feeling you’d go too fast and end up all tangled,” Len chuckled.

 

“Hey!” Barry protested. “I could untangle myself so fast, you wouldn’t even notice.”

 

“Oh, I’m sure,” Len laughed. 

 

“I’m serious!” Barry said with a giggle. 

 

“I know! That’s why it’s so funny!”

 

“I’m glad you’re amused!”

 

“Well, you are quite amusing.”

 

“I like making you laugh,” Barry said before his words registered and he blushed. “I like seeing this side of you.”

 

“I like that you can see this side of me,” Len countered with a slight smile, “and that I know this side of you.” 

 

“I like hanging out like this, just Barry and Len,” Barry confessed. “Um, are you free on Saturday?”

 

“Are you asking me on a date, Barry?” Len smirked, but there was no teasing in his voice.

 

“Joe and Iris and Wally want to do a movie night on Saturday.”

 

“I don’t think the good detective would want me in his house, Barry.”

 

“I don’t want to be  _ there _ , Len. It’s exhausting. I feel like I’m not myself when I’m with them.”

 

“Because they won’t let you be Barry?”

 

“Yeah,” Barry nodded. “Can you give me an excuse to get out of it?” 

 

“So...how about a date?”

 

“Well, I mean, you know that I’m the Flash, and I can leave if something comes up without you thinking I just abandoned you--”

 

“Barry.”

 

“--and if a meta attacked you because they saw you with me, I know you could hold your own.”

 

“Barry!” Len raised his voice a little, not shouting, but enough to drag Barry out of his head. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Would you like to go on a date with me?”

 

“Yeah. Yes. Len. I would like to date you.”

 

“Great. Saturday it is. When should I pick you up?”

 

“Um, five?” Barry’s eyes were wide. 

 

“All right. It’s a date,” Len smiled. “Now finish your food and then I’ll show you how to crochet.”

 

\---

 

“Leh-en,” Barry whined to the man sitting next to him, “I have a knot again.” 

 

“Let me see it,” Len replied, agitation playing in his voice, though Barry knew there was no malice behind his words.

 

Barry shoved the yarn into Len’s hands. Len pulled at the knot and it tightened. “You missed a loop and then did the next one twice,” he said, carefully untying the knot. “Here, turn towards me.”

 

“Why am I having so much trouble with this?” Barry frowned, facing Len. 

 

Len put the yarn back in Barry’s hands, molding them into the right form. “You need to relax, Scarlet. Don’t think so much. Stressing out will make your loops too tight, which makes it more difficult for you on the next row,” he said, gently massaging Barry’s hands. “Okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Barry nodded, glancing away.

 

“Hey,” Len said, cupping Barry’s cheek, “you got this.”

 

He glanced at Barry’s lips and leaned in, Barry meeting him in the middle, and then they were kissing. It was their first kiss, but it felt familiar, like it had been repeated in other timelines and on other Earths. 

 

When they pulled apart, Len tilted his head toward the yarn in Barry’s lap. “Relax, Barry. You can do this.” 

 

Barry smiled softly and picked up the yarn. “Thanks, Len.”

 

\---

 

They spent another hour on the couch, joking and crocheting and sharing kisses, until Barry dozed off, yarn still wrapped around his fingers. Len got up to grab him a blanket.

 

He carefully took the yarn out of Barry’s hands and threw the blanket over him. 

 

“Len?” Barry murmured. 

 

“Lay down, Barry. Get some sleep.”

 

“Mm,” he hummed. “G’night,” he said, slipping back to sleep.

 

“Good night, Barry,” Len replied softly, pressing a soft kiss to Barry’s temple before trudging to his room. 

 

\---

 

Len felt like he had just closed his eyes when he awoke to screaming. He jumped out of bed, grabbing the handgun on his nightstand, and ran to the source. He looked for an intruder, but he only saw Barry, still asleep, with his face twisted in pain. He set the gun down and crossed the room to the couch. 

 

“Barry,” Len called, crouching next to the sofa, gently shaking Barry’s shoulder. “Barry, wake up. You’re having a nightmare.”

 

Barry awoke with a stuttered breath. “Len?”

 

“I’m right here, Scarlet. You’re safe.”

 

Barry gripped Len’s arm. “Len, he...he was going to kill you. And I couldn’t move,” Barry cried.

 

“Easy, Barry, nobody’s killing me. And you can move, right?”

 

Barry flexed his hands and shifted his legs. He nodded, though Len saw a tear escape. 

 

“See, you’re fine, Scarlet. Do you want to sit up?”

 

Barry nodded tensely, and Len shifted to sit next to him, Barry still squeezing his hand.

 

“Do you want a glass of water?” Len asked.

 

Barry shook his head. 

 

“Do you want me to leave you alone?”

 

Barry again shook his head. 

 

“What can I do, Barry?”

 

“Will you, um, just hug me?” Barry asked. 

 

“Of course,” Len said, opening his arms. 

 

Barry fell into his embrace, tears flowing steadily, and Len rubbed his back in small circles.

 

After a few moments, Barry leaned back, sniffling. “I’m sorry for waking you. I should go so you can actually sleep.” 

 

“Barry,” Len said, reaching out to turn Barry’s head and thumbing away a stray tear, “you don’t have to go. You’re welcome to sleep here or in my bed, if that feels safer.”

 

“I don’t want to impose.”

 

“I offered.” 

 

“Well, I sleep better if someone’s next to me. If that’s okay.”

 

“That’s fine, Barry. Come on,” Len said kindly, tugging Barry’s hand and leading him to the bedroom. 

 

Len crawled into bed and Barry just looked at him. “Do you want to get under the covers?” Len encouraged. 

 

Barry flashed to the space next to him, and Len reached over to turn off the lamp. “All good, Barry?”

 

“Can you hold me? Just until I fall asleep.” His voice was still shaky from crying. 

 

“Yeah. Come here,” Len said, rolling onto his side to face Barry. The speedster relaxed into his arms. Len waited until his breathing evened out before attempting to roll away, but Barry needed sleep, and he didn’t want to wake him by shifting away. Len gave up when Barry snuggled deeper into the embrace. He kissed Barry’s hairline and shortly he fell asleep as well.

 

\---

 

Two days later, it was Saturday. Len pulled up to Barry’s apartment complex at 5 o’clock on the dot. Barry was already waiting outside in a dress shirt and slacks, completing the ensemble with a blue gym bag.

 

“Hey,” Barry said, sliding into the passenger seat. “You look nice.”

 

“You too. What’s in the bag?”

 

“Flash suit,” Barry replied, patting the duffel.

 

“Do you think you’re going to need the suit today, Barry?” Len asked, pulling the car into traffic. 

 

“I always gotta be prepared. I’m sure you have a gun in the trunk of the car, Len.”

 

“Please, Barry. It’s under my seat.” 

 

Barry rolled his eyes. “I can catch bullets, you know.”

 

“I figured. And hey, that’ll come in handy when Detective West shoots me, no doubt.” 

 

Barry grimaced in response.

 

“Hey,” Len said softly, resting a hand on Barry’s shoulder. “It’ll be okay, Barry. We’ll figure this out and then when you’re ready, you can tell West. There’s no rush.”

 

Barry offered a small smile and grabbed Len’s hand, twining their fingers together. He pressed his lips to Len’s knuckles and let their hands settle on the console between them. 

 

“You seem tense,” Len said after a moment of quiet. 

 

“A little,” Barry admitted. “It’s easier when I’m with you, though.”

“Are you out to them?” 

 

“Iris knows. Not Joe or Wally, though.” 

 

“Is that what’s got you on edge?” Len asked carefully. 

 

He felt Barry sigh next to him. “No,” Barry finally answered. 

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

 

“Not right now. Maybe later?” 

 

“That’s fine, Barry,” Len nodded, giving Barry’s hand a light squeeze. “Did I ever tell you about my first solo heist?”

 

“No, I don't think so. Is that something you actually want to tell a member of the CCPD?” 

 

“I want to tell my boyfriend. He just happens to be a CSI.”

 

“Your boyfriend?”

 

“If you're okay with that, yes.”

 

“Yeah! Um, I've been kinda calling you my boyfriend in my head since Mardon saw us at the museum,” Barry admitted shyly. “When you said I was  _ yours _ .”

 

“Calling you mine does have a nice ring to it.”

 

“It does,” Barry smiled. “What was your first solo heist?”

 

“I was fourteen, Lise was seven. Lewis had just gotten out of jail a few weeks before. There was a small exhibit at the museum, not a huge payout, but enough to cover Lisa’s skating lessons for another year. My plan went off without a hitch, and I had lined up a buyer through Lewis’s contacts. I thought he didn’t know I had gone behind his back, but when the buyer arrested me, I realized he had set me up. After that, Lisa stopped skating lessons, and I went to juvie and met Mick.” 

 

“I can’t believe...” Barry trailed off.

 

“Can’t you, though? You know what he was like. He didn’t care about damages as long as he came out on top.”

 

“But you would’ve been a useful asset to him. Why did he put you in juvie?”

 

“He was afraid I’d beat him. Take him out of his own game. And he had Lisa for when he needed small hands. I was worthless to him.”

 

Barry’s grip tightened on Len’s hand. “Len,” he said softly. “You’re not worthless.”

 

Len gave a slight nod and squeezed Barry’s hand before continuing. “I had to up my game. Find my own contacts. When I got out of juvie, Lewis was back in jail, and Lisa was in foster care. I dropped out of high school and got better at being a criminal. Funny thing was, we would’ve had the money for Lisa’s lessons if Lewis hadn’t blown it on booze and cards.” 

 

Len was silent for a minute, pulling into the parking lot of the steakhouse, dropping Barry’s hand to change gears. “Shall we?” he asked, turning towards Barry. 

 

“Len, thank you for sharing. It means a lot to me.”

 

Len nodded and leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to Barry’s lips. “Come on, let’s go eat.”

 

\---

 

“You know I don’t really drink, right?” Barry asked, swirling the Merlot in his glass. 

 

“I know it doesn’t affect you. It pairs well with the steak, though, so I think you’ll enjoy it.”

 

“How considerate of you,” Barry said sincerely, smiling. He took a bite of his steak and washed it down with a sip of the wine. “Mm. It’s good.”

 

“Also, I’ve got a lasagna for you in my fridge. I just have to warm it up in the oven. I didn’t think this would be enough food for you.”

 

“You’re right. Thanks,” Barry smiled sheepishly, focusing on Len’s assumption--no, invitation--back to his place. He stumbled out of his thoughts when his phone started buzzing in his pocket.

 

“Hey, Cisco,” Barry answered. “No, I’m out right now. Can the police...? Yeah. See you soon. Bye.” Barry hung up with a sigh. 

 

“Gotta run?” Len asked, masking his disappointment with genuine pride. 

 

“Yeah, sorry. Mardon is downtown making a mess and I have to go clean it up.”

 

“Shit. I told him to lay low.”

 

“I’m so sorry to cut dinner short.”

 

“It’s not your fault, Barry, really. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of the check. You can go.” 

 

“Is it, um, can I come over later?” 

 

“Of course. I have that lasagna, too.”

 

“Great. Looking forward to it,” Barry grinned. 

 

“I’ll meet you downtown in twenty minutes. Mardon has to be dealt with.”

 

“I can keep him busy till then,” Barry said, standing. 

 

Len joined him, grabbing his hand. “Be careful,” Len said, pressing a kiss to Barry’s cheek. 

 

“You, too,” Barry said softly, squeezing Len’s hand before turning toward the door to save the day. 

 

Len pulled out his wallet and set down, gesturing for the waitress’s attention. “Can I get the check, please?”

 

\---

 

By the time Len arrived, he could tell Barry was tiring out, his movements more desperate, even with the Weather Wand. He couldn’t seem to get close enough to use it effectively. 

 

“Mardon!” Len yelled, slipping into his Captain Cold voice. “You need to chill out.”

 

“No chance, Snart! I’m having so much  _ fun  _ with the Flash!” he called back.

 

Len felt his anger grow, thinking of the actual fun he had with Barry. “I told you to lay low, Mardon!” he seethed. 

 

“Don’t tell me what to do!” The wind around Mardon picked up, lifting him in a mini-tornado.

 

“You’re on my team, you follow my rules. Or else.”

 

“Or else what?”

 

“Power down, Mardon. Go home.” 

 

“No.”

 

“Fine,” Len said, whirring his cold gun to life and shooting close enough to Mardon to knock him off balance and out of his tornado. 

 

Barry ran forward and activated the Wand, rendering Mardon defenseless.

 

“Take him to Iron Heights, Flash. He needs to cool his heels.” 

 

Barry nodded.

 

“And Mardon? If you talk, I will destroy you,” Len said with finality. 

 

Barry flashed away and was back in a few seconds. “He’s in the meta wing.”

 

“Good. They’ll be able to book him for property damage at least,” Len said, glancing at the destruction around them. 

 

Barry reached up and turned off his comms. “I gotta go check in with my team, but I’ll be over after that.”

 

“Good. You hungry?” 

 

“God, yes,” Barry answered, swaying on his feet a little. 

 

“Text me when you get back to the lab, and I’ll toss the lasagna in the oven.”

 

“Thanks. You’re the best.”

 

“I’ll see you soon, Barry.” 

 

“See you soon, Len,” Barry said before flashing away.

  
Len could’ve sworn he felt Barry kiss him for a split-second before he left. He didn’t even try to hide the small smile teasing his mouth. 

**Author's Note:**

> This took me four weeks to write, which is probably why it's over 5,000 words long. That being said, I love reading your comments. 
> 
> This fic was borne of an idea I had: "Barry doesn't want to go stag to Iris's wedding, so he invites Leonard Snart. Len says he'll go--but only if it's a real date." So that's where the title comes from. If anyone wants to write something based on that original idea, feel free (and let me know because I want to read it!!). 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -k


End file.
